


Saturday

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Charmie, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: “Can you keep a secret?”“Of course. Tell me.”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embersandturquoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/gifts).



> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the wonderful Embersandturquoise, who wanted prompt #45 ' _“Tell me a secret.”_ ' from the [Quote Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/638495207244136448/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“What?” Timothée chuckles self-consciously, when he realizes that Armie is still staring at him after minutes. “Have I got something on my face?”

“Nah, I’ve just missed you.” Armie smiles, lowering his glance.

He stares down into his beer, the goofy smile on his face growing bigger.

“Seriously, what’s going on with you. You’re so…”

“I’m just happy, man.” Armie shrugs. “After all that shit last year… and with the divorce and stuff… I’m just glad to start a new chapter.”

“Right…”

Armie playfully gives Timothée a nudge against his arm, before leaning back against the couch.

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course. Tell me.” Timothée nods.

“I’ve kind of been thinking about asking someone out. I’ve been talking to them for a while now, but…”

“Oh, wow.” Timothée smiles, quickly setting his beer down when he realizes that his hands have started shaking. He always knew that this day would come, but he hadn’t prepared himself for it to come so soon.

“I don’t know, man.” Armie shrugs. “I haven’t done this in a while, so I could do with some advice.”

“I doubt I can help.” Timothée chuckles, as he self-consciously brushes his hair behind his ear. “But sure.”

“Where do you think we should go for a date?”

“Oh, I don’t know… you could take them to see a movie?” Timothée suggests, so caught up in wanting to not give bad advice, that he fails to notice the big grin on Armie’s face. “Maybe you can cook for them? That pasta dish with the ehm…”

“The one I cooked for you?”

“Yeah.” Timothée nods. “You could light some candles…”

“And lemon cake for dessert?”

“I’m not sure everyone’s a fan of that.”

“You are.” Armie grins. “and after dinner, we could go out on the roof and watch the stars. Like we used to, back in Italy.”

“I’m sure they’d love that.”

“They would,” Armie laughs, before putting his arm around Timothée’s shoulder, and pulling him closer to kiss the top of his head.

“What was that for? I don’t think I helped that much.”

“You did. So, are you free next Saturday?”

“Sure.” Timothée nods. “That should be fine. Need me to look after Archie?”

“No,” Armie laughs. “I’m trying to ask you out here.”

“Me?!”

“Yes, Tim. You.”

“Oh…”

Timothée runs through their conversation, only now picking up on the things that Armie said, and when he realizes he ignored every hint, he grins sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“So? How about dinner? I’ll make you your favourite pasta.” Armie says, before nervously running a hand through Timothée’s hair. “I’ll even throw in some cake.”

“Don’t ever do that again.” Timothée hits against Armie’s thigh. “I thought you had met someone else.”

“What? You did?” Armie laughs. “Come on, man. You know I’ve been waiting for this for years.”

“Maybe…,” Timothée mumbles, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

“So? Saturday?”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
